Commonly used broadcasting systems distribute audio and/or video data to many recipients. There are wide varieties of broadcasting systems, all of which have different capabilities. Internet broadcasting, also known as web broadcasting, net broadcasting, or webcasting, transmits media via the Internet. Webcasting involves a streaming medium that presents its recipients with a continuous stream of media over which they may have no control, much like traditional broadcast media. An Internet broadcasting service may be accessible from anywhere in the world. Commonly used Internet broadcasting techniques include edge caching and/or packet duplication by routers. These techniques require presence in many edge locations, or control over routers. Internet broadcasting may also be provided by a distributed system, where it is often desirable to utilize as much of the available bandwidths as possible. However, the higher the number of sources a client has to obtain streams from, the more difficult it is to utilize the system's aggregated available bandwidth to its full extent.